blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr.
is a television programming block on Nickelodeon and an American/English television channel. It's the main broadcaster for Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is aimed at children primarily under 7, though older kids and adults can watch, too. The programming block airs daily from 8 AM – 3 PM on weekdays, and on Saturdays from 7 AM – 9 AM. Website Nick Jr.com, the website associated with the block, first issued Blaze and the Monster Machines in 2014 under it's now defunct "Playtime" subsite. When the website was redesigned to match the Nick Jr. app in June 10th, 2015, full episodes can now be seen via a TV provider. Alphabet buttons To go along with the website's redesign, the website features buttons similar to the "Do not touch" button on Nick.com and its app. When these buttons are clicked/tapped, an object associated with the letter displayed on the button will be demonstrated, some with original animations, others with characters from a Nick Jr. show or more. Each button has different subjects associated with the letter that change daily. However, since mid-2019, only one subject for each letter was continuously used. The buttons can receive special themes depending on the season or holiday of the year, and there are also picture buttons that can activate an animation. Only one subject is associated with seasonal buttons. These have not been used since mid-2019. All of the subjects associated with the buttons are listed below, as well as the various characters from other shows that appear for certain ones. Generic *'A': **Accordion **Alligators **Apes **Apple **Astronaut *'B': **Bells **Boat (Peppa Pig: Peppa, George and Captain) **Box (Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer, Shine, Zeta and Nazboo) **Butterfly *'C': ** Carpet ** Caterpillar ** Cleaning (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze, Crusher and Pickle) ** Clouds (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze and AJ) *'D': ** Dance (Wallykazam!: Bobgoblin) ** Dinosaur ** Doctor (Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo and Bot) ** Down ** Ducks *'E': **Eagle **Earth **Eggs **Elephant **Exercise *'F': **Farmer **Fish **Flowers **Flying (Shimmer and Shine: Zeta and Nazboo) *'G': **Genies (Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer and Shine) **Geysers (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze and Starla) **Giraffe **Goats **Gong (Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo and Bot) **Grow *'H': **Helicopter (PAW Patrol: Skye) **Hide (Rusty Rivets: Rusty, PAW Patrol: Skye, Shimmer and Shine: Zeta and Nazboo) **Hippo **Honk (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze) *'I': **Ice **Ice cream **Instruments (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze, Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer and Shine, PAW Patrol: Marshall) *'J': **Jellyfish **Juggle (Dora and Friends: Into the City: Pablo) **Juggling (Rusty Rivets: Rusty and Botasaur) **Jump *'K': ** Kangaroo ** Kazoo ** Kiss ** Kyack *'L': **Ladybugs **Lasso (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Starla and Blaze) **Lion *'M': **Magnet (Rusty Rivets: Rusty) **Mud **Mushrooms **Mustache (PAW Patrol: Skye and Rocky) *'N': **Narwhal (Bubble Guppies: Deema and Nonny) **Nest **Ninja (PAW Patrol: Chickaletta) *'O': **Ostrich **Otters **Owls *'P': ** Party (Sunny Day: Sunny, Rox, Blair and Doodle) ** Peacock (Shimmer and Shine: Roya, Nahal and Tala) ** Pigs ** Pinwheel ** Ponytail (Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer and Shine) ** Potion (Shimmer and Shine: Zeta and Nazboo ** Puppy (Dora and Friends: Into the City!: Dora) *'Q': **Quiet **Quarter (PAW Patrol: Chase) **Quartet *'R': **Ramp (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze and Pickle) **Ribbons (Sunny Day: Sunny, Rox and Blair) **Rocket **Rooster *'S': **Sing (Fresh Beat Band of Spies: Kiki, Marina, Twist, Shout and Bo; Sunny Day: Sunny and Doodle) **Skunk **Strawberry *'T': **Tambourine (Sunny Day: Sunny and Doodle) **Team (Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo and Bot) **Tickle **Toes *'U': **Ukulele **Umbrella **Unicorn **Up *'V': **Vegetables **Violin *'W': **Watermelon **Wave **Whistle (Peppa Pig: Peppa and Daddy Pig) **Worm *'X': ** Xylophone ** X-ray (Bubble Guppies: Gil) *'Y': **Yodel **Yoga (''PAW Patrol'': Chase, Marshall and Rocky) **Yogurt *'Z': **Zebra **Zebras **Zipper **Zoom (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze, Crusher and Pickle) Summer *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z Halloween *'A': Aliens *'B': Bat *'C': Costumes (Dora and Friends: Into the City!: Dora, Emma and Alana; Mutt & Stuff: Zippy) *'D': Door (Dora and Friends: Into the City!: Dora; Rusty Rivets: Rusty; Bubble Guppies: Molly and Gil; PAW Patrol: Rubble; Wallykazam!: Wally) *'E': Eyes *'F': Fog (Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer, Shine and Leah) *'G': Ghost *'H': Howl (PAW Patrol: Chase, Marshall and Rubble) *'I': Insects *'J': Joke *'K': Kittens *'L': Laugh *'M': Mummy (Bubble Guppies: Gil) *'N': Night *'O': Ogre (Wallykazam!: Wally and Ogre Doug) *'P': Pumpkin (PAW Patrol: Marshall) *'Q': Queen (Peppa Pig: Peppa, George and Mummy Pig) *'R': Robots (Fresh Beat Band of Spies: Twist and Bo) *'S': Shadow (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze and AJ) *'T': Tricks (PAW Patrol: Skye, Rubble and Zuma) *'U': None *'V': Vampire *'W': Witch (Peppa Pig: Peppa) *'X': Xylophone *'Y': Yawn *'Z': Zucchini (Wallykazam!: Wally and Norville) Christmas *'A': Antlers (Peppa Pig: Peppa) *'B': Bells (Sunny Day: Sunny and Doodle *'C': ** Carolers (Mutt & Stuff: Stuff, Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer and Shine, Dora and Friends: Dora, Bubble Guppies: Molly and Gil, PAW Patrol: Everest, Peppa Pig: Peppa) ** Cookies (Shimmer and Shine: Zeta and Nazboo) *'D': Decorate (PAW Patrol: Marshall and Everest) *'E': Earmuffs (Peppa Pig: Peppa) *'F' *'G': Give (Nella the Princess Knight: Nella and Trinket) *'H': Hats *'I': ** Icicles ** Igloo (Bubble Guppies: Molly and Gil) *'J': Jacket (Top Wing: Penny) *'K' *'L': Lights *'M': ** Mailbox (PAW Patrol: Marhsall and Rubble) ** Mug *'N': Nose (PAW Patrol: Marshall) *'O': Ornaments (Shimmer and Shine: Shimmer and Shine) *'P': Presents (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze and Starla) *'Q' *'R': Reindeer *'S': Sleigh (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze) *'T': Tree (Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze) *'U' *'V' *'W': Wreath *'X' *'Y': Yeti *'Z' Trivia * Whenever a new episode is released for the first time, it is shown at a medium quality before expanding to the traditional 1,920 × 1,080 quality weeks later. * Episodes are updated every Monday at 4:00 AM, while new clips are published most Fridays. Category:Series